The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Businesses need the ability to query and to view query results in real time, for large data sets being analyzed, in order to make informed business decisions. The disclosed technology relates to a platform for ultra-fast, ad-hoc data exploration and faceted navigation on integrated, heterogeneous data sets.
Existing systems do not typically provide business analytics “live” for large volumes of data. The disclosed apparatus and methods for visual data analysis with animated informational morphing replay provide live data rendering on a live dashboard, with flexible display options for analyzing data and conveying analysis results. Other aspects and advantages of the technology disclosed can be seen on review of the drawings, the detailed description and the claims, which follow.